


Always Winning (When I'm With You)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I have no idea if this is a real dance or not, One Shot, Professional Dancing, This is when my writing started to get better, dance competition, dance duo, it's been a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance and Keith are a dance duo. They've finally made it to Regionals.Who knew two friends had such great chemistry?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Always Winning (When I'm With You)

They had finally made it to Regionals. They couldn't be more excited. At least, Keith couldn't be more excited; Lance on the other hand was shaking as he waited to be called onto stage.

Keith walked back over to his dancing partner and waved his hand in front of his face, a small smile on his face. "Hey."

Lance nodded, still shifting on his feet.

Keith took Lance by the shoulders, forcing him to stop moving. "Breathe. It'll be fine. I promise. Just chill out already."

Lance smiled faintly. "Yeah. Thanks, buddy." He put his hand on Keith's shoulder as Keith removed his hands.

_ Voltron. Calling team Voltron to the stage area, _ a voice came over the intercoms of the waiting room.

"You got this, Lance."

"You too, Keith."

They took their places in the center of the stage, introduced themselves, and took their respectful starting places, opposite of each other on either side of the stage. The soft, moving melody started.

Keith did his own in-place dance, sliding his hands over his body, swinging his hips as Lance swiftly made his way over to him in plenty of slow and fluid movements. He outstretched his hand as his body turned the other way.

Keith took it and just as that one beat hit, Keith had been twirled in Lance's arm. The song paused as the duo did, their chest heaved then as the song picked back up, a bit faster, Lance released Keith and he spun away from Lance.

They both did graceful, in-sync movements. Lance slowly made his way towards the ground, he had lain with one knee up.

Keith made his way over to him with fluent, supple movements before he picked up his speed and Lance spun up onto his feet, facing Keith. Keith leaped and Lance caught him around his waist in the air. 

Keith had one leg bent and one sticking out, one of his arms was downward and one was upward. Lance brought him down slightly and pushed him back up, releasing him into the air, Keith spun in the air and landed back in Lance's hands.

As the song slowed down to the end, Lance brought Keith down slowly into his arms, held closely to his chest. They intertwined each of their fingers with their partner's and held their arms out, slowly coming together to press their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and breathed heavily as they brought their arms down and released each other's hands.

They opened their eyes and slowly circled each other, one arm around one's waist and their foreheads still close together. Their arms gradually unwrapped themselves as they finally lifted their gaze from each other and ended up on the opposite side of the stage as they stopped and faced the crowd.

None of the judges gave away any emotion. A beautiful woman leaned toward the mic in the center of the table and smiled warmly. "You'll receive your results once we discuss and the rest have gone through.” They grabbed each other's hand and bowed as they walked off.

Lance plopped into one of the chairs breathing heavily with a smile playing on his lips. "I think we did good."

"Yeah," Keith smiled at him with much more admiration than before as he sat down next to him. And so they watched and waited for the judges to call them to the stage.

_ All finalists, please make your way to the stage area. I repeat: all finalists, make your way to the stage area. _

And the finalists did just that. The judges called off the teams that didn't place until there stood only three. Team Voltron, the Twinnerz, and the Hot Chili Sisters.

"Congratulations, in third place, is. . .the Twinnerz!" The Twins in name smiled at each other and accepted the medals put around their neck. "We were all impressed with your performance. But the connection between you two did not match the song of your choice. The song was more compassionate than your performance."

"In second place, we have . . ." Keith gripped Lance's hand in anticipation.

"The Hot Chili Sisters." The sisters accepted their medals and exchanged handshakes with the host. "You ladies did an excellent job, it was just that moment when you didn't seem to correspond with your partner."

"And that leaves us, with Team Voltron in first. Congratulations. Your performance left us absolutely breathless. The song fit right in with your connection. Everything was timed perfectly, not one of you missed a beat. Even with no words in your song, your dance told us the complete story." 

"Thank you so much." Keith smiled widely. The duo lowered their heads as the medals were laid gently into their shoulders.

"We hope to see you next year." The judges all smiled as the competitors made their way off the stage and out the building. 

"Told you we could do it," Keith said.

"I'm surprised they didn't take points off for your mullet," Lance joked and ruffled Keith's hair. They walked to the parking lot with smiles on their faces. Lance gently took Keith's hand in his, even if it wasn't just for show.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I desperately wanted to title this "Dancing Like Butterfly Wings" but I refrained (yes that was an Ateez reference)
> 
> 2) I really like my writing this time, wow shocker. I mean, I could do better NOW but younger me was onto smth
> 
> 3) There's only two more oneshots :'( so keep an eye out. I have a plan for after this is finished but I haven't figured it out
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and have a good day <3


End file.
